The Daughters of Cerberus
by Abikageisure
Summary: Three girls living in a world of gangsters and guns find their way to the fuedal era when all three are shot in the chest in a fight. Sesshy x OC, Kouga x OC and... NARAKU x OC? O.o
1. Prologue

**The Daughters of Cerberus**

Three girls from modern Japan, known as 'The Daughters of Cerberus', have had a hard time with her life:

Yumi was abandoned at the age of six and was taken in by a homeless couple that mugged people for food. A cop shot them when she was ten and she worked at WacDonalds since then. With the money she earned, she was able to pay for schooling and took special martial arts classes at an academy. She inherited a blood red katana and three pairs of special claws (literally, claws. Like the ones from 'Catwoman') from the homeless man before he and his wife were killed and she is very skilled with it. Yumi lives with her best friends, Yuka and Kiki, and the three live a life filled with gangsters and guns. Yumi has grape colored eyes (light purple outlining the irises with blue filling the rest of the iris) and long, pigeon brown hair that is always tied in a high ponytail. She has light tan skin and wears a black, long sleeved shirt that her homeless 'mother' gave her when she was eight (which is in excellent shape) that used to go below her knees but now exposes two inches of her stomach and her belly button and is fitted perfectly. With this shirt she wears a white denim flip skirt (a pair of shorts with a flag of fabric over the top so it looks like a skirt). She wears white hiking shoes with white socks. Yumi always wears her katana on her back and wears the blue pair of claws that sparkle with dark blue glitter where the nails would be if the claws had nails. Each of the claws have a special sky pattern on them: the blue ones have ocean blue and sky blue blending together as a pattern and dark blue glitter where the nails would be. The red ones have a blood red and a sunset red blending together as a pattern with dark red glitter where the rails would be. The black ones have a pure black and a dark gray blending together as a pattern with black glitter where the nails would be. Yumi is pretty much emotionless, making her the cold head of Cerberus, but has a kind heart when she gets rid of her gangster cover.

Yuka and Kiki are… almost identical twins that also have had a tough life: their mother died giving birth to them and their father was killed in a car accident. Both girls have lived in an orphanage until they turned sixteen where they bought a house of their own and now share it with Yumi. Yuka has olive eyes (yellow outlining the irises with olive green filling the rest of the iris) and mid-back length black hair that is always in two plats and always has a rose clip in her hair. She and Kiki have light tan skin and wears a red, spaghetti strapped top with red jeans. She has red hiking shoes, wears black socks and, you guessed it, the red pair of claws that Yumi gave her. Yuka is very kind, even when she is in gangster mode. Yuka has a heart of gold, making her the kind head of Cerberus; she also bears the gift of telepathy and future sight. Kiki has sea green eyes (blue outlining the irises with see green filling the rest of the iris) and shoulder length black hair. Kiki wears a white shirt that is long sleeved and fits to her body with white jeans that are also fitting. Kiki wears black hiking shoes with black socks and wears the black pair of claws that Yumi gave her. Kiki is fierce at all times, making her the fierce head of Cerberus. Yuka and Kiki may have different colored eyes, different lengths of hair and different attitudes but their faces have the same structure and features.

These three girls are greatly feared in the gangster world: they are often referred to as 'The Daughters of Cerberus' because of their unusually pointy canines, their claws and their attitudes. The girls move to the U.S. and refuse to join the biggest gangster group in the whole of New York and end up getting shot… How did they end up in Feudal Japan? That was 500 years ago, right?

**Prologue:**

Darkness. Three unseen shadows waited in the darkness of the alleyway of 160 Central Park South, New York. The bright, white lights of New York City flickered on and the figures where exposed. All female, and all dangerous. A large group, almost seven times the size of the trio of femme fatal, emerged from the streets, loaded with guns and heavy weaponry. Numerous males from the large group wolf whistled as figures and faces of two from smaller group were lit by the streetlights. One of the femme fatal sneered in disgust whilst another gave them a rude finger. The remaining dangerous female in the shadows stepped forth and calmed the two at her sides,

"Ladies, we have no time for their games," She spoke with a calm and seductive voice. More men whistled at the girl in control as she turned to them, "So, what's your angle?" the whitened wonder addressed the male in charge as he stepped forward.

"Angle, eh? The angle… is that you three ladies join our pack." The black leather incased man remarked emotionlessly whilst the other men became slightly restless. The females remained their cool, the followers trying their hardest not to sneer at their behavior.

"What do we get out of this?" Kiki inquired, glaring into the eyes of the leather man with seriousness and warning. The leather man sneered and began towards the girls, gun in hand, swaying by his side. Yumi and Yuka locked their eyes onto the gun and drew their weapons as warning. The leather man heeded this warning and slid his gun into its case, closing in on Kiki. He came face to face with Kiki and smirked before leaning down to her ear,

"You get to have fun with us…" he stated, his hand slipping down to grope her. When his hand was centimeters away from her rear, she punching him in the jaw and kicked him to the ground; her foot firmly on her chest to hold him down. The sound of guns cocking echoed through the alley way and Kiki lifted her foot off the leather leader's chest. The girls smirked as he scrambled off the ground and held up one hand whilst the other held his own gun. "So… you refuse…"

"Pretty much. What'cha gonna do 'bout it?" Yuka questioned while the girls smirked, relaxing their postures and kept their judging eyes on the now pissed men.

"So be it…" with these three words, he lowered his hand and rounds of gunfire echoed through the alley. Smoke filled the alley and the men ceased fire. The smoke cleared to reveal… no bodies. The bodies just, disappeared… The men began complaining and questioning their disappearance until the leader silenced them. The quiet was disturbed by the sound of shoes climbing up a ladder. The men snaked through the back roads until they found Yumi and Kiki lifting Yuka onto the rooftop of a twenty-story building. The leader followed and the two gangs leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the large group loosing more and more members as they fell to the ground one by one. The Daughters of Cerberus halted when they had no more buildings to leap onto and turned around to find ten of the twenty-one men pursuing them. Yumi drew her katana and deflected numerous bullets that fired at them. Kiki drew her Sais and batted away more bullets. Yuka was about to draw her sword when a vision echoed through her mind: Yumi turned her head for a split second to yell at her for not drawing her weapon and she gets shot in the chest numerous times from a member of the opposing gang who was scaling the building from her right before falling to the ground below. Yumi was about to do just that when Yuka leapt to her side and took the shots for her. Yumi, being distracted, was shot as well in the chest, which, in turn, resulted in Kiki's distraction…

All three lost their lives that night. All of New York knew by the next morning, but what New York, and the rest of the world, didn't know was that the girls were dead in their own era… but were FAR from it in the feudal era.


	2. Cerberus Divided

**The Daughters of Cerberus**

**Chapter 1: Cerberus divides**

_**Yumi's POV:**_

'_Ow…damn, that HURT! Well hell, here I come…'_ I struggled to open my eyes, thinking I would find myself surrounded by black flames and satins, but when my eyes focused I found myself in a field of grass surrounded with flowers and trees. "That can't be right," I said to no one, my body in pain as I attempted to stand. I rose in pain and find the flowers before me to be quite real and the grass beneath my feet just as real. _'I can't be in heaven… no way, NO HOW!'_ I began dusting myself of dirt when I poked myself, REALLY HARD. I yelped and looked to my hands, my eyes widened in disbelief. _'WHAT THE HELL? I'm not supposed to have claws! Not real ones at least…' _The claws I inherited from my adoptive parents were gone, but my nails were ACTUAL claws that had dark blue glitter on them. I put a hand to my back in search of my katana, it was gone! I put my hands to my hips and felt the katana handle at my waist. HOW DID IT GET THERE? It was all too freaky. Suddenly, I smelt something familiar- _'wait a second… SMELL!' _It smelt like the shampoo Yuka, Kiki and I wear. I followed my nose through the field, through the thick shrub and forest until I came to a waterfall. I looked up and down the waterfall, wondering where the smell was coming from. My nose pointed me towards the middle of the waterfall. I climbed up the jagged sides of the cliff until I came to the middle of the raging waterfall. I stalked towards a cave entrance, my senses telling me to beware of creatures in the cave. Using the buttonhook maneuver, I poked my head round the cave entrance… I couldn't believe my eyes… Yuka and Kiki were lying on fur mattresses surrounded by men that smelt like dogs! On top of that, they ALL had tails! Including Kiki and Yuka! Kiki had a black tail that had two brown stripes at the end, Yuka's tail was purple with a black underbelly. I froze on the spot. _'Wait a second… if they have tails then…' _I instantly turned around to find a fluffy tail behind me, brown with a black underbelly. I began shaking when I heard the men inside the cave advance towards the cave entrance. I scaled the cliff, digging my claws into the cliff side, until I was above the cave entrance on a large ledge. The wolf men came into view shortly after. My heightened senses picked up the conversations below.

"It's gone, Kouga!" a man with a crazy Mohawk yelled,

"No… it's still here…" said a guy with a large ponytail, who I assumed to be Kouga. The said man began sniffing the air, he ordered his men to scout the cliffs, while they were occupied, I crawled into the cave like spider man with claws and flipped down to the rocks when it was safe. I began shaking Kiki.

"Kiki," I whispered, she didn't wake, "Kiki!" I whispered a little louder, Kiki groaned and opened her eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god…"

"uh… Yumi?" Kiki questioned as she attempted to stand. I lent a hand and hoisted her up. The first thing she notices is that my hands had claws and my katana was at my waist, "What the hell happened to you?" she questioned. I explained as I woke Yuka. Yuka read my mind for the answers and curled into a ball on the floor. She was scared, very scared. I pointed out that both of them had claws like me… then I did something I REALLY shouldn't have done…

"These stupid claws, stupid tails, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Kiki and Yuka froze.

"W-what?" Kiki stuttered, I repeated the sentence slowly,

"These stupid claws, stupid tails- oh… did I forget to mention that?" I turned around and wagged my tail. Kiki was speechless, Yuka gasped. "That's not all…" I walked behind the two and yanked on their tails. They yelped and grabbed their tails, stroking them out of reflex. They froze and looked to their tails…

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Kiki and Yuka wailed through the cave. Suddenly, a large breeze filled the cave and I hid on the cave roof. Kiki and Yuka looked up and I put a finger over my lips to shush them. I could sense their fear and shock, but I didn't want to risk my life. Yuka nodded and whispered to Kiki. Kiki then nodded and looked to the cave entrance, shielding her face as she forwarded to the entrance.

_**Yuka's POV:**_

Kiki and I advanced to the cave entrance, my thoughts were on Yumi and her safety… what if she's caught? I frowned but continued forward as I heard Yumi's thoughts echo in my head, _'Yuka, don't worry about me, you and Kiki GET OUT OF HERE!'_ I put on my firm face and continued towards the cave entrance, the blistering wind had vanished. Kiki and I halted before we exited, we smelt something furry and dog like. "Wait here" I telepathically whisper to Kiki. I put my fingers to my temples and began tracing for wandering thoughts…

'_Stupid bitches, falling right into our grasp…'_ I detected from a guy with a baldish hair do,

'_Who was that girl, I smelt her earlier, the scent seems stronger the closer we are to the cave…' _I hear from a white haired Mohawk man.

'_They must've meant Yumi'_ I hear Kiki think.

'_How DARE that bitch even CONSIDER coming near MY territory…'_ I detected from a man with long hair and strange powers emitting from his legs. I then lowered her fingers, having told Kiki everything I heard. Kiki nodded and we looked for our weapons. Not finding them, I search another person's thoughts… our bags, weapons and accessories were on the opposite side of the cave. I telepathically whisper to Yumi, telling her to retrieve our stuff and hand them to us, she agrees and we get our things. With all three of us now at the cave entrance, we draw our weapons and prepare ourselves for a fight. Kiki holds up three fingers and the count down began…

Three…

Two…

ONE!

We were about to exit when the gust of wind picked up again. Yumi sniffed the air, she said it was clear. We lowered our weapons and exited the cave with caution.

"What were those things?" Kiki inquires, Yumi shrugs,

"Come on guys, I don't like this…" Yumi adds after a small silence

"Don't like what?" Kiki inquires

"This odd feeling… that we just fell into a trap!" Yumi and I yelled as Yumi drew her katana and pointed it above the cave where the wolf men were waiting. I bared my claws and sword and took a fighting stance while Kiki drew her Sais. The leader sneered and smirked,

"Stupid bitches…" ok, this comment just got me pissed, I slowly put my sword away, earning a 'What are you doing?' and a 'YUKA! What the hell are you doing?' from the girls. I stand still for a moment before charging at the guy at an unimaginable speed. Before he could blink, I knocked him to the other side of the cliff. I stayed in a punched position before slowly standing up straight. Everyone froze. I was amazed myself, but I had business to take care of. The man struggled to stand, he was seriously pissed, but not as pissed as me.

"NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH CALLING **ME OR MY FAMILY** STUPID!" I yell at him, fury in my eyes. The other wolf men began whispering something about how unbelievable I was and saying how I was going to get it. They soon backed off so there was a clear strip of land for the leader and me to fight. The wind suddenly picked up again and the wolf man was incased in a whirlwind. He advanced towards me, I just stood there, unimpressed. He was a centimeter away from me when I appeared behind him and pushed him to the ground. He fell, flat faced, to the rock and I stepped on his back as a sign of dominance. Yumi and Kiki had climbed up at this point and were cheering me on,

"Alright Yuka!"

"Go Yuka…" Kiki remarked, striking an impressed pose an admiring my speed. The man below my feet shuffled and kicked me backwards with a flip (kicking me in the back while he flips up). I feel to the ground with an OOF and he was now on top of me. The men cheered,

"KOUGA, KOUGA!" so… his name is Kouga… I'm guessing he's the big shot… pft, pathetic! I performed his same move and held my sword to his neck so if he pulled the same stunt, he would be headless. Kouga decided to flip forward this time and head butt me. We then threw numerous kicks and punches at each other, by this point, I was impressed with his fighting. He almost kicked me with a machine gun kick when I caught his leg and threw him to a wall, he recovered quickly and pushed off the wall before he could make contact with it and punched my right arm. I too recovered quickly and used my left arm to strike his back. After an hour of fighting like this, I was getting tired. So was Kouga. Yumi, Kiki and the others had gotten bored and were now talking. Damn, just when I thought I could scare people…

_**Kiki's POV:**_

Yuka and Kouga have been at it for an hour now. Yumi and I had struck up a conversation with the wolf men. They explained to us that they were a wolven tribe and that Kouga was their alpha. They also explained that they were enemies with this Naraku fellow.

"Naraku? Who's he?" I inquire, the men silence for a moment,

"You mean you haven't heard of Naraku?" Yumi and I shake our heads and the Mohawk guy, Hakkaku, sighed. He explained this Naraku fellow to us, I was intrigued and a little disgusted. Once he was done, Ginta explained Kouga's little love problem. Yumi sighed,

"So he's a hopeless romantic in a unilateral relationship?" Both men nodded,

"…No comment…" I state, the men nod,

"He's obsessed with the girl. She dresses a lot like you three." Ginta comments,

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well… she says she's from the future and stuff like that." Hakkaku comments… Yumi and I were speechless…

"Ok… what year is it? On top of that… where are we?" Yumi asks, Ginta and Hakkaku shrug.

"This is Japan… I don't know what year it is… I think it's 1506…"

SILENCE…

"W-w-w-w-what?" I stutter with Yumi,

"I think it's 1506"

"We're in Japan." Yumi confirms, both nod. Yumi and I glare at each other.

"So THAT'S it!" Yumi summarizes. I understand, but the wolf men are confused. I continued for her

"So when we were shot we were sent here!" I think we just lost the wolf tribe…

"Eh!" Ginta and Hakkaku ask, we ignored them and continued our conversation

"But why here? Why not Hawaii or Australia? And why 500 years in the past?"

"I don't know." We stopped and began to think. We had just about lost everyone at this stage, even Kouga and Yuka stopped fighting to listen to the conversation.

"You're from the future too?" Kouga asks, looking at all three of us. Yuka nods, "Wait… you were shot? What's that?"

"Basically it's when a small piece of metal called a bullet is fired from a metal case called a gun. The pressure builds up and the bullet is shot at an unimaginable speed," Yuka paused so everyone could catch up, "Bullets are shot at such an immense speed, you hear the sound of the gun fire once the bullet is over a meter away. The bullet's speed is so fast, it can penetrate skin, even bone, easily." The wolf men froze. Yuka continued, "Yumi, Kiki and I were shot, I was shot in the chest,"

"I was shot in the stomach." Yumi added.

"I was shot in the shoulder." I added. Kouga spoke up,

"Wouldn't you be dead?" all three of us nodded,

"That's why we're confused. We should be dead, but we're living, breathing and standing in Japan, 500 years in the past." Kouga and the others froze, confused and amazed.

"Alright, seeing as you three have no place to go, you will stay with us for the time being," Kouga ordered, the other men stood, "alright, let's move out." With that, the others went in search for food while Hakkaku grabbed me, Ginta grabbed Yumi, and Kouga grabbed Yuka and dragged us into the cave. We were settled down on a fur bed and the three disappeared. All three of us were left there to… do absolutely nothing…

'_This has got to be the WEIRDEST day in my life.'_

"You said it." …Yuka… not now…


	3. Two Thirds of a Beast

**The Daughters of Cerberus**

**Chapter 2: Two Thirds of a Beast**

**I'd like to say thank you to Angel Sniper and LadyFluffy05 for reviewing the first chapter X3**

**On with the story:****

* * *

Last time:**

"_W-w-w-w-what?" I stutter with Yumi,_

"_I think it's 1506"_

"_We're in Japan." Yumi confirms, both nod. Yumi and I glare at each other._

"_So THAT'S it!" Yumi summarizes. I understand, but the wolf men are confused. I continued for her_

"_So when we were shot we were sent here!" I think we just lost the wolf tribe…_

"_Eh!" Ginta and Hakkaku ask, we ignored them and continued our conversation_

"_But why here? Why not Hawaii or Australia? And why 500 years in the past?"_

"_I don't know." We stopped and began to think. We had just about lost everyone at this stage, even Kouga and Yuka stopped fighting to listen to the conversation._

"_You're from the future too?" Kouga asks, looking at all three of us. Yuka nods, "Wait… you were shot? What's that?"_

"_Basically it's when a small piece of metal called a bullet is fired from a metal case called a gun. The pressure builds up and the bullet is shot at an unimaginable speed," Yuka paused so everyone could catch up, "Bullets are shot at such an immense speed, you hear the sound of the gun fire once the bullet is over a meter away. The bullet's speed is so fast, it can penetrate skin, even bone, easily." The wolf men froze. Yuka continued, "Yumi, Kiki and I were shot, I was shot in the chest,"_

"_I was shot in the stomach." Yumi added._

"_I was shot in the shoulder." I added. Kouga spoke up,_

"_Wouldn't you be dead?" all three of us nodded, _

"_That's why we're confused. We should be dead, but we're living, breathing and standing in Japan, 500 years in the past." Kouga and the others froze, confused and amazed._

"_Alright, seeing as you three have no place to go, you will stay with us for the time being," Kouga ordered, the other men stood, "alright, let's move out." With that, the others went in search for food while Hakkaku grabbed me, Ginta grabbed Yumi, and Kouga grabbed Yuka and dragged us into the cave. We were settled down on a fur bed and the three disappeared. All three of us were left there to… do absolutely nothing…_

'_This has got to be the WEIRDEST day in my life.'_

"_You said it." …Yuka… not now…_

**

* * *

Now:**

_**Normal POV:**_

After hours of waiting in the cave of the wolf tribe, Yuka, Yumi and Kiki were beyond the borders of bored and on the verge of going insane. There was just nothing to do! Kiki had been playing jacks with stones with Yumi… but it ended fast when the larger rock smashed the smaller ones. Yuka was drawing on the walls with a rock… but she caused a small fire and is now forbidden to do any type of drawing with stone WHAT SO EVER. Yumi and Yuka began making faces at each other, trying to make each other laugh… but the cave was too dark for that. By now, Kiki was about ready to burst.

"HOW THE HELL DO THESE PEOPLE HAVE FUN?" she echoes through out the cave, taking Yumi and Yuka aback. Kiki plops down on the stony ground and pouts. Yuka and Yumi stay at least two feet away at her at all times since her little outburst. Yumi spoke up,

"Sigh… OH! I have a flash light and a pack of cards in my backpack!"

"Are you sure it's still there?" Yuka inquires, she has a point, since they DID travel 500 years in the past.

"…No… but it's worth a shot. If all our stuff is there, then that means I have my iPod!" Yumi retorts with excitement, Kiki and Yuka shrug,

"It's worth a shot." Yuka adds, Kiki sighs and they all begin rumbling through their things. To their relief: Yumi had her flashlight, iPod, five extra earphones, make up, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, soap, kimono, dress, accessories AND a deck of cards. Yuka had her make up, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, soap, hairbrush, kimono, dress, accessories, game boy, pillows and a box of tic tacs. Kiki had her toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, soap, kimono, dress, accessories, flashlight, make up, cigarettes and a lighter. (Why would they have all these things? When you're a gangster, you have to have to go undercover sometimes, and you have got to smell and look good.) Yumi shared her iPod with the girls and turned it to 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera (why? Because I heard it on the plane to America X3) _**Yuka**_ began **singing **along to the song for enjoyment. Perfect timing: _Kouga_ was returning to check up on the three…

**Dirty  
Filthy  
Nasty  
Too dirty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirty... you ain't here to party!**  
_  
**Ladies move, gentlemen move**_

'_Who's she talking to?' _Kouga thinks as he hugs the walls and watches the girls bop their heads to the music. Kouga's ears pick up the beat, but not the words.

**Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof**

_**Ring the alarm** _**(And I'm throwin elbows)**

'_Alarm? Why?'_

_  
**I said ring the alarm** _**(And I'm throwin elbows)**

'_WHY?'**Ring the alarm **_

**(And I'm throwin elbows)**

_**Ooh, I'm overdue**_

'_Overdue to what?'_

_  
**Gimme some room, I'm comin' through**_

'_But you're not going anywhere!'_

_  
**Paid my dues, I'm in the mood**_

'_Paid your dues?'_

_  
**Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
DJ's spinnin , Show your hands**_

'_What's a DJ… and no'_

_  
**And let's get dirty (that's my jam)**_

'_But I just took a bath!'_

_  
**I need that ... to get me off  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off**_

'…' Kouga freezes at that line in shock.

**It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
Still jumpin', 6 in the morning  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'  
No question, time for some action! **

**Temperature's up (Can you feel it?)  
'Bout to erupt (so get)  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise...**

'_She's pretty good…' _By this point, Yuka is standing and dancing mildly while Yumi and Kiki are swaying and bopping their heads and singing with Yuka.

**Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty**

'_OH! That's what she meant…'_

_  
**It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body**_

'_Didn't need to know that…'_

_  
**Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival ** _

**Ahh, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas, drop your cups  
Body's hot from front to back  
Move your ass, I like that**

'…'__

**Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')**

'…

_  
**Shake a little somethin' (On the floor)  
I need that ... to get me off  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off  
**  
**Let's get open, cause a commotion  
We're still goin', 8 in the morning  
There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'**_

**_Be all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot_  
****_Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise...  
_  
**_**Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty**_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party**_

'_This is a little catchy…'_

_  
**Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival ** _

**Here it comes  
It's the one you been waitin' on  
Get up, get it up**

'_Nope.'_

_  
**Yo, that's what's up  
Givin' just what you want to the maximum  
Uh oh  
Here we go ** _

**You can tell when the music starts to drop  
That's when we take it to the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's  
Ohh... yeahh!**

'_Ok… she's good…'_ Yuka now pulls Yumi and Kiki up and all three begin dancing into beat.

_**Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival ** _

**Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival **

**Wanna get rowdy  
Let's get a little unruly  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
Let's get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Let's get a little unruly  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
Let's get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival**

'_Wow… thank god that's over…'_

The song ended and the girls began laughing,

"What do ya know… after just a little singing and a little dancing, I feel like I've been doing this for hours." Yumi remarks, Kiki nods,

"I agree."

"See? Music rules. It's the world wide cure for boredom." Yuka states as she flops down on the fur mattress.

"Thank GOD no one heard" Yumi states, "That would've been EMBARRASSING!" Kouga was fighting the huge urge to buckle over with laughter.

"Yeah, I stink anyway… It's torture for the ears…" Yuka states out of the blue.

'_If that was torture, then chain me to the WALLS!'_

"Yeah and I'm a six legged pile of dung." Kiki differed

"Yeah Yuka. Don't down grade yourself like that. You've got the best voice out of all of us Yuka." Yumi comforts,

"Besides, if you're bad, then we're a thousand times worse…" Kiki joked. The girls laughed again and embraced each other while Yuka whispered a thanks. Kouga found this the perfect opportunity to make and entrance,

"Am I interrupting anything?" he states bluntly, coming into view. The girls stop hugging a few minutes later,

"A little."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah."

"You're done now so hurry up and get outside." Kouga ordered, the girls nodded and began towards the entrance of the cave in single file: Yuka in front, Kiki second and Yumi third. They followed Kouga out, but before they could actually exit the cave, Kouga suddenly stopped causing Yuka to fall into his back. Yuka recovered quickly and apologized, Kouga kept his back to the three, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Go get your things…" he ordered,

"Ok…" Yuka replies and gets the girl's things for them. The girls thank her and they continued out the cave. The four climbed up the ledge where Kouga and Yuka fought earlier and the girls stand on the opposite end of the ledge from Kouga. "So… what do you need?" Yuka inquires, Kouga sighs,

"According to the rules of the Great Northern Packs, stray demons are forbidden to live or come near the tribal territories with out a fight. Since Yuka has already fought me, she is capable of staying here… as for you two…" Kouga paused and looked to Kiki and Yumi, "You must leave… NOW!"

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Yuka screams, obviously NOT looking forward to leaving her family behind.

"It's the rules."

"RULES SHMULES!" Kiki yells, "WE'RE FAMILY! YOU DON'T SEPARATE FAMILY!" she argued. Kouga remained silent and sighed,

"Try explaining that to the elder. He wouldn't listen to me, so what makes you think he'll listen to you!" He yells at the girls, Yuka looks to the ground and shuffles her feet… Yumi and Kiki look to each other, then to Yuka, "I'll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes…"

"Yuka…" Yumi begins, Yuka turns to her and her sister, "We'll see you again, ok?" Yumi advances towards Yuka and gives her a large hug. Kiki looks away from her sister, trying to act like she didn't care… but was falling apart inside…

"Kiki?" Yuka inquires, tears filling her and Yumi's eyes, Kiki keeps looking away until she gives in and breaks down on Yuka's shoulder.

"WAH!"

"It's ok sis… I'll see you soon, really." Yuka comforts, Yumi puts a hand on Kiki's shoulder and pulls her gently away from Yuka. Both girls straighten up and turn to Kouga,

"Ok… thanks for the few hours of… um… fun Kouga." Yumi appreciated and extended a hand towards Kouga. Kouga stared at it for a while before shaking it. Kiki waved a hand and hugged Yuka once more. Kouga held Yuka back and escorted Yumi and Kiki to a clearance over the ledge.

"Now, stay still" Kouga instructs and returns to Yuka, ready to charge. Yumi and Kiki under stand his next move and close their eyes. "I'm sorry…" he mumbles before charging at the girls, Kiki and Yumi begin to whisper to each other,

"I guess we're not the Daughters of Cerberus anymore…" Kiki mumbles sadly,

"Yeah… I guess now were just… two thirds of a beast…" Yumi mumbles and holds Kiki's hand, the two wait for the impact. It comes, hard and swift, sending them hurling over the cliff and into the water below…

'_Bye Yuka, Kouga… Kouga… if I die and you EVER hurt Yuka, I will haunt you 'til the day you die…' _Kiki thinks, hoping her telepathic sister picks up her thoughts…

'_Like he could.'_ Kiki hears in her ears…

"Yuka…" Kiki whispers as she and Yumi fall into the raging river below.

* * *

**Wow, long chappie... REVIEW X3**


	4. Author's note

Ok guys, this might come as a LITTLE disappointment…

I can't post the next chapter until someone tells me what the program is that lets you draw anime on the computer. I don't know how and I need to figure out how for the next chapter to be made.

I can't describe this PARTICULARclothing very well, so I need to show you… and I don't have a scanner and the coloring comes out all wrong X.X

So I need to draw one on the computer 1) to finish the story and 2) because I want to know for future reference and 3) I need someone to teach me how to use the program -.-U

Fair enough?

Ok, thanks and PLEASE tell me!

Love,

Abikageisure


	5. 2nd Author's note

Ok, screw the last message, I'll submit the next chapter anyway...

BUT I STILL NEED HELP WITH IT YO!


	6. Three heads, three seperate paths

**The Daughters of Cerberus**

**Chapter 3: Three heads, three Different paths**

**Last time:**

"_HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Yuka screams, obviously NOT looking forward to leaving her family behind._

"_It's the rules."_

"_RULES SHMULES!" Kiki yells, "WE'RE FAMILY! YOU DON'T SEPARATE FAMILY!" she argued. Kouga remained silent and sighed,_

"_Try explaining that to the elder. He wouldn't listen to me, so what makes you think he'll listen to you!" He yells at the girls, Yuka looks to the ground and shuffles her feet… Yumi and Kiki look to each other, then to Yuka, "I'll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes…"_

"_Yuka…" Yumi begins, Yuka turns to her and her sister, "We'll see you again, ok?" Yumi advances towards Yuka and gives her a large hug. Kiki looks away from her sister, trying to act like she didn't care… but was falling apart inside…_

"_Kiki?" Yuka inquires, tears filling her and Yumi's eyes, Kiki keeps looking away until she gives in and breaks down on Yuka's shoulder. _

"_WAH!"_

"_It's ok sis… I'll see you soon, really." Yuka comforts, Yumi puts a hand on Kiki's shoulder and pulls her gently away from Yuka. Both girls straighten up and turn to Kouga,_

"_Ok… thanks for the few hours of… um… fun Kouga." Yumi appreciated and extended a hand towards Kouga. Kouga stared at it for a while before shaking it. Kiki waved a hand and hugged Yuka once more. Kouga held Yuka back and escorted Yumi and Kiki to a clearance over the ledge._

"_Now, stay still" Kouga instructs and returns to Yuka, ready to charge. Yumi and Kiki under stand his next move and close their eyes. "I'm sorry…" he mumbles before charging at the girls, Kiki and Yumi begin to whisper to each other,_

"_I guess we're not the Daughters of Cerberus anymore…" Kiki mumbles sadly,_

"_Yeah… I guess now were just… two thirds of a beast…" Yumi mumbles and holds Kiki's hand, the two wait for the impact. It comes, hard and swift, sending them hurling over the cliff and into the water below…_

'_Bye Yuka, Kouga… Kouga… if I die and you EVER hurt Yuka, I will haunt you 'til the day you die…' Kiki thinks, hoping her telepathic sister picks up her thoughts…_

'_Like he could.' Kiki hears in her ears… _

"_Yuka…" Kiki whispers as she and Yumi fall into the raging river below._

**Now:**

_**Yumi's POV:**_

Kiki and I were bashed, tossed and hurled by the raging rapids as we were swept further down the river. We slammed into rocks, grazed the stony bottom and sliced our skin on roots and shells. Kiki and I held our hands tight, fearing our separation. By now, Kiki and I were ripped from head to toe. Letting fresh blood wash away from the slices in our bodies. I felt dirt make contact with my wounds, I hissed and stiffened as the pain grew. Kiki tightened her grip on my hand as grime filled her wounds as well. We were scared: scared of being separated and scared for our lives. Suddenly, a large impact hit the back of my head and I fell unconscious. Darkness floated me through the river to places I could only imagine.

_**Kiki's POV:**_

I held on tight to Yumi's hand. The pain was killing me! I felt Yumi's hand slip away from mine. I open my tight shuteyes to find her unconscious and bleeding at the head.

"YUMI!" I cry as water fills my tired lungs. I choke on the liquid as it crawls further down my throat. I'm scared. I'm losing Yumi AND I'm choking! I feel Yumi's hand slip away at my fingertips, I cry out again, "YUMI!" I cough and choke as more water escapes into my lungs. I large rock beneath me scratches at my bleeding back and snags on to the back of my shirt. I yell out in pain and I feel Yumi's hand slip away. "YUMI!" I cry out once more… I know she can't hear me now… she's too far away. I cry as the rock slowly releases my shirt and the currents wash me up onto the shore. I grab the edge of the river and pull myself out. I was panting hard, my breathing uneven due to the water in my lungs. I look around me, my vision hazy. I slow my breathing and collapse on the edge.

I had always loved the water… but the flow of the river wasn't going to stop for me… or Yumi…

_**Rin's POV:**_

I woke up on Ah-Un's back and stretched my legs. Barely a minute passed and I was bored… I looked around to find Sesshomaru-sama asleep leaning on a tree and Jaken-sama poking sticks on the fire. I run over to him and beg him to play with me. As usual, he calls me a troublesome and pesky human… then he cracks and lets me play with him.

"Lets go down to the lake!" I say, Jaken immediately protests,

"NO! Sesshomaru-sama told you never to go to anywhere on your own!" I giggle.

"But you're with me silly. So I can go!" I state as I drag him down to the river. I slip and slide in the mud and occasionally throw mud clods at Jaken-sama, he looks really funny when he's mad. I then decide to wash off and put my feet in the water. Suddenly, this weird chunk of cloth floats by and snags on a rock. Jaken-sama and I stare at it, I reach to it to pull it onto dry land. As I hold it in my hands, I find to be dry… even though I had JUST pulled it out of the river…strange… "Jaken-sama…"

"Yes Rin?"

"This thing…"

"It appears to be a very strange bag, young Rin"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay… this bag… it's… dry…"

"That's not possible young Rin: It comes fresh from the water, so it HAS to be wet. Strange human…" I get angry,

"I'm serious Jaken-sama! Feel for yourself!" I hand the heavy and chunk bag over to Jaken-sama. He too is surprised by its unusual dryness. He begins ranting on about how it's cursed and throws it to the ground. I sigh inwardly and pick it up, "Jaken-sama… it's not cursed…" I get bored of his chanting and ranting and go sit on a rock, holding the bag in my arms. I admire the river and its flow… the view was amazing… Sesshomaru-sama would enjoy it too! I stand to go and retrieve Sesshomaru-sama when something catches my eye… a reasonable amount of red water flowed in our direction. I question Jaken-sama. He waddles over to me and looks to the water before freaking out,

"OH MI LORD, RIN-SAMA! THAT'S BLOOD!" I felt pale,

"BLOOD!" I shriek, and then a figure comes in to view, a reallypretty and very wounded woman lying on her back with very ripped clothes floating down with the pool of blood. "JAKEN-SAMA! LOOK!" I scream and the two of us pull the woman on to the riverbank. I rip the hem of my dress to use as a bandage for the woman's head; though it wasn't producing as much blood as the other wounds, it's a dangerous wound. I see her going pale due to blood loss. I begin to get frantic, and run towards camp, Jaken freaks out,

"RIN-SAMA! COME BACK!" he yells, I keep running though the bushes and yell back,

"JAKEN-SAMA! STAY HERE WITH HER WHILE I GO GET-"

"While you get who? Rin… what are you carrying?" a calm and emotionless tone comes before me…

_'Sesshomaru-sama…'_

"Oh… never mind this Sesshomaru-sama, PLEASE HELP US!"

"Save you from what?"

"WE DON'T NEED TO BE SAVED! A LADY DOES!" Sesshomaru-sama raised an eyebrow, "There's a lady down by the river that's really hurt! She's bleeding so much she's gone pale! We need to save her!" Sesshomaru-sama didn't reply, he just stood there… _'Is he really planning on leaving the woman to die? If he saw her condition- WAIT! THAT'S IT!'_ I begin to run towards the river, motioning Sesshomaru-sama to follow, "THIS WAY SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" I yell, he follows… slowly… eventually we come to the river to find Jaken freaking out and the woman bleeding through failed bandage attempts. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and walks over to the woman, Jaken halts immediately and begins bowing,

"S-Se-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama found this woman floating in the river. The color in her skin indicates that she is very much alive, but dying due to blood loss." He finishes, failing to hold in his worry. I disguise mine a little better, but Sesshomaru-sama probably senses it too. This woman is bleeding a lot; I didn't know we HAD so much blood in us and still have much more to go. Sesshomaru draws out his Tensaiga,

"Stand back." He orders and lowers the sword to the woman's head. She begins to glow a very pretty green and her wounds seal up. Clean blood that remained on the bank returned to the lady and color was restored to her face. I sigh in relief,

"Few…"

"Who is this woman?" Sesshomaru inquires emotionless as always, I shrug. Suddenly, the woman stirs.

"Argh…" she groans as she props herself up on her elbows. She sits up and begins messaging her temples,

'_Wow, her nails are long. Pretty too.'_

"Urgh… Kiki, remind me pulverize that friggin' wolf when we get back…"

"Who's Kiki?" I question, the woman snaps her eyes open and turns to us. She continues to stare and I wave.

_'She has pretty eyes too. They look like grapes in the spring'_

She suddenly gets to her feet and looks around frantically,

"Kiki?" she asks no one, looking around, she turns around and I get the shock of my life… SHE HAD A TAIL!

_'So THIS is the youkai I sensed earlier…'_

_'She's a youkai! Just like Sesshomaru-sama!'_ She spoke again,

"Kiki! KIKI! Kiki this isn't funny! GET OUT HERE NOW!" she yells, worry streaming across her face as she searches around the area frantically. I step forward,

"Who are you looking for?"

"My sister Kiki…" she replies as she continues her search. I look to the ground, well… try too when the odd bag interrupts the view of my feet.

"Um… lady?" I question, she turns to me, "Is this yours?" She nods and gently takes it from me.

"Thanks, um…"

"Rin!" I smile happily, she returns it and bends down to my height,

"Yumi. Nice to meet you." I look to the bag,

"Um, Yumi-sama, when I got the bag from the river, it was dry. Why's that?"

"This bag is water proof." Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama and I stare at her. "What?"

"How's that possible Yumi-sama?"

"I'll show you." She bent down to the river and scooped up a handful of water. She then returned to the bag and poured the water on it… the water just formed little bubbles and slid off.

"Wow…" I state in amazement, she smiles,

"It's not that cool, but everyone has their own opinion I guess." She lifted the bag on her back and stood up. Sesshomaru-sama spoke up,

"Do you have any other attire?" he questions, not tone in his voice… as usual…

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru-sama point to the river and the woman takes a look at her reflection: her wavy long hair remained in a ponytail but her black shirt was ripped at her shoulders and under her stomach. Her lower half was ripped as well… If Sesshomaru-sama were a pervert, he'd be all over her by now. She stared at her reflection and sighed,

"Well… there goes mum's shirt…" She sighs again and nods to Sesshomaru-sama, "I do have a kimono in my backpack, I also have a dress… but that's it…" I couldn't help but wonder what this 'dress' was.

"What's a dress Yumi-sama?"

"I'll show you if I decide to change into it… speaking of changing, where do I change?" All four of us, Yumi-sama included, remained silent… none of us really DID know where she could change in private, other than in a human village and we ALL know Sesshomaru-sama is NOT, I repeat, **NOT** going to go visit very soon. I take her hand and lead her to the bushes; she seemed uncomfortable with the idea…

"Don't worry, I'll stand guard!" I smile, she smiles back in gratitude,

"Thanks Rin. I owe you one-" suddenly, Jaken-sama speaks up,

"Does that mean you owe Sesshomaru-sama as well?" He was silenced by a kick in the head from Sesshomaru-sama.

"Huh?" Jaken-sama lifts his head from the dirt,

"Sesshomaru-sama saved your life just now, how else do you explain your ripped clothing?"

"Enough Jaken." Sesshomaru-sama silences. I flinch along with Yumi-sama who blinks.

"You saved my life?" Yumi questions, narrowing her eyes in question, Sesshomaru-sama doesn't respond, only returns the glare.

"Well, technically… Jaken-sama and I did too…" I state, she looks to me too and blinks,

"What exactly happened to me?"

"Jaken-sama and I found you bleeding in the river." A zap of realization comes to Yumi's face and she feels her right arm were deep cuts once were,

"How did these heal so quickly?"

"Sesshomaru-sama used his Tensaiga to heal you. I didn't know people had so much blood in them!"

"Technically Rin-sama, she's not people, she's a youkai." Jaken-sama speaks up.

"Same thing-"

"Not really… by the way, what's a Tensaiga?" Yumi states before Sesshomaru-sama could snap at me.

"I didn't mean it that way, but either way, you're a youkai in human form, so you're people right?" She nods and I continue, "Tensaiga is Sesshomaru-sama's sword." She raises an eyebrow,

"Your joking… isn't a sword supposed to do the opposite of healing?"

"Sesshomaru-sama's sword does both!" Yumi glared in doubt,

"Both…"

"Both" I confirmed. There was silence for a while,

"Well… I'm going to change now…" with that, Yumi bolted into the bushes and I began guard duty. I summoned Ah-Un and told him to eat anyone other than Sesshomaru-sama or Jaken-sama who came passed him.

_**Yumi's POV:**_

I rushed into the woods and opened my bag. I began digging through my things until I came across my kimono: It's sea blue with a slightly bluer tint to it and the kimono has a pattern of swirls on it. The obi is plain silver so the kimono doesn't make me look like a fragment of some little kid's imagination. Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but if the obi had swirls… It would be a little much.

It's not very…ok, how can I explain this… It's very uncomfortable changing in the jungle with loads of other people around… or THINGS around. So I change as fast as I can: I remove my weapons and shoes then rapidly take off my shirt and flip skirt before scrambling into the kimono. This took a matter of seconds, I'd have to say about five or ten or so. I fixed my obi and gently pulled the hair trapped behind my kimono free. I then began feeling very uncomfortable… then it hit me: I needed room for my tail. So, I used my claws to cut a hole in my tail area and my tail popped through with ease. I wagged it around for a moment or too before running my fingers through my hair. I noticed that it was dry even though I had just come out of a river… odd… it must've dried when I was talking to those guys.

'_I don't really know what to think of all of them just yet… that Rin girl is totally adorable! That Jaken thing is a worry wort and Sesshomaru's push over… Sesshomaru himself… hmm… So far he saved my life, which I'm very grateful for, but… he seems so… cold._

_He treats Jaken like trash and doesn't bother to thank him. That's cold… very cold…_

_**WHAT AM I THINKING! The man saved my life, I shouldn't be bad mouthing him!**_

_**Urgh**… this is annoying… I need Yuka, maybe even Kiki._

_Damn… I'm judging these guys like that guy from American Idol, I'm supposed to be grateful… I need to do something for them… sometime.'_

I slip on my socks and emerge from the trees… and come face to face with the BIGGEST Komodo dragon I had ever seen, and to top it all off, IT HAD TWO HEADS! I shrieked and fell backwards as it attempted to roast me. I roll out of the way and go into combat mode… but when I look up, I find Rin petting the dragon and explaining how I was the one he was supposed to be protecting. The thing nodded and both… they? Turned to me,

"Yumi-sama, this is Ah-Un. He's a two headed dragon."

"Dragon. Awesome! Can I pet him? Or is he going to fry me like an egg?" Rin giggled,

"Sure you can pet him!" I walk over to Ah-Un and stretch out a hand to pet his left nose. I felt the scales on my skin… IT WAS SO HEAVENLY! It's a million times nicer than snakeskin, and it's softer than cashmere!

"Wow… I thought dragons were supposed to have the toughest skin in the world, but his feels softer than cashmere!"

"His skin IS one of the toughest in the world. It's almost impossible to penetrate but rider friendly."

"Oh." I react in amazement. I go to the right head and give it an equal amount of strokes before turning to Rin, "Shall we be off?" Rim smiled,

"Sure!" We were about to go underway when Rin spoke up, "You look very pretty Yumi-sama; blue really suits you." I turn to her and smile,

"Thanks Rin, but I bet you say that to just about anybody." I joke, Rin shakes her head frantically,

"NO! I only say it when I mean it Yumi-sama. You look really pretty in that kimono, almost as pretty as you." Rin flattered, I began blushing,

"Aw. Rin, you're so sweet!" I kneel down and offer her a hug, she leaps into my arms and giggles. I reach into my pack and give her a lollipop, I show her how to eat it then she, Ah-Un and I returned to Sesshomaru and Jaken… Rin was a little sugar high though… how am I going to explain this to Sesshomaru-sama? I could give him a lollipop too, I guess…

**

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHAT DO YOU THINK X3**

Don't worry, I didn't forget Kiki... but her part isn't coming up for another few chapters because I think I'm biased with Yumi. I drew her first in human form and I love it.

The story was already going to be Sesshy centric, but Yuka and Kiki are going to have their fair share...well... maybe not totally fair wink

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
